The Awakening Fire
by MeliRockStarNinja
Summary: This is my first story.Romance,Action and Adventure. Blossom and Brick don't have powers at the beginning but soon something happens and they will meet new friends and foes.So if you like BlossomXBrick then go ahead and read it.Plus the other pairings too
1. Birthday Girl

Blossom's P.O.V.

Today was a special day for Blossom. It was her 15th birthday and she was walking to school on this exciting day. While she was walking to her middle school she saw her best friend, Brick. He was her best friend since the first grade. "I bet he forgot it was my birthday again" she thought, while flinging her red hair out of her eyes.

I walked up to Brick and said "hey" but no answer. She said it again but a little louder. But there was no answer, so she hit the back of his head as hard as she could. Then Brick's hat fell off showing his Red hair but darker than Blossoms. He looked down to her and just said "oh, hi" while he had a grin on his face. She gave a slit blush and looked away from him. Brick looked at her with confusion. "Hey, what's wrong?" Brick said getting all over Blossom's face."Umm…nothing" Blossom said with an awkward face. "Oh, okay" Brick said with a plain expression.

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Best Bud!" Brick then handed her a little wrapped box. Blossom gave him a glad smile and hugged him "You remembered".

"Well you're my best bud" he yelled at her with disappointment.

"But you forgot last year" she murmured.

"_Ring, ring, ring_" the school bell rang right before Blossom was about to open the little gift.

"Oh No, we're going to be late" Brick yelled out. Then Brick pulled Blossom along.

Lunch came and everyone ran out of their classroom. I walked to my locker to put my stuff away and saw Brick waiting in front of my locker.

"Hey Blossom" he said with a smirk on his face.

"So did you open it?"

"Open what?" I said confused.

"Open the gift I gave you"

"Umm not yet why?"

"Because you should open it now then"

"Okay, okay. I'll open it then" I opens the box and surprisingly finds a beautiful star necklace. On it was something carved in. "To my dearest friend, Happy 13th Birthday!"A great big smile landed on my face. I jumped up and gave a big hug to Brick.

"Thank you so much, I love it!" I told Brick with joy.

While Brick was still hugging me a few people were still in the hall and talking about what they had just witnessed. Rumors had just begun.

**This is my first time writing a story and I think I'm really young for writing my own story so please don't critisive me and Please give me some advice. So please R&R. :D**


	2. Rumors

**Ok Here is the next chapter and i hope you like it!**

Blossom's P.O.V.

Lunch was over and I went to my next class with Brick. It felt weird walking in because everyone was staring at me and Brick. I heard laughter and little giggles around the class. I looked at Brick who was right behind me. He just gave a shrug.

Then some random guy yelled to us "Congrats you kids". I just had a confused look.

I was about to say something but the teacher came in and said "Have a seat everyone". We sat down.

The whole class period I was wondering what that dude was talking about. I stared out the window wondering. I started to feel something hot on my hands or like it's on fire. Then I felt something hit me on my forehead and got me out of my thoughts. It was a crumbled paper. I knew immediately who threw this at me it was the person in front of me, Brick. I started reading it. It said…

_What are you thinking about? Ahh…this class is so boring. You know what. I feel so weird being in this class. I feel like people are staring at me. I wonder what that dude was talking about. Do you know?_

While I was reading I just started jotting down what was on my mind.

_You know what. I really don't know what that dude was talking about. I feel weird too. I wish this class was over already. I'm getting this weird chill that someone is staring._

Brick's P.O.V.

I just finished writing something and threw it to Blossom. I saw her jotting something down. Then she threw the paper back to me. I read through it quickly. I sighed at it in stopped writing and started to pay attention to the teacher. Well Blossom did but not really me. She just kept babbling about something.

Five minutes have passed "_Ring, ring, ring" _the bell finally rang. The hall was full of whispering and talk.

Then a dude just came up to me and said "You're so lucky and I wish I was dating the hottest girl." "What is this person talking about? I'm not even dating anyone" I thought but putted aside.

Blossom's P.O.V.

While I was at my locker Brick told me he found out why people around us were acting weird. Some people saw us "_hugging_" like a "_couple_" and thought we were a real "_couple._" That's just made me blush a really dark shade of red, even for thinking about it. Before we separated our ways to our next classes, we told each other to tell as much people that we aren't a "_thing._"

When I arrived to my class and my friend, Abby who walked up to me

"Is it true you're dating Brick?" she asked me. I told her "no" in a calm voice.

"Oh, okay" she said back.

Then three girls came up to me and started to squeal about the whole rumor thing.

So I got on top of my desk and screamed out "Hey everyone umm… can I say something to everyone." Everyone looked at me.

"Ok I know you guys think that Brick and I are dating but we're not."

"Awe" was the entire crowd said. "I guess there disappointed?" I whispered to myself.

The rumors stopped and the truth came. All of a sudden my hands and legs were burning like crazy.

"AHH!" I screamed from the pain. Before I blacked out I saw someone catch me before I fell to the ground.

**What do you guys think? So please R&R, Review!**


	3. True Fire

**Okay here is chapter 3 and hypersreak I'm thinking of putting them in but it is going to be later chapters. Oh yeah theCodey I enjoy reading others story and you're welcome. :)**

Blossom's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see a bright light hitting my face. I sat up from this clinic bed. I saw Brick beside me asleep. "What time is it?" I said quietly not wanting to wake Brick. I looked at the time. It was 3:48 I guess everyone left school already. I felt a sharp pain on my leg "err."Suddenly Brick woke up from my shriek or yell "Blossom" he jumped up to me and embraced me in a hug.

"Ahh" I kept on screaming from the pain. He hugged me tighter. The pain just vanished all of a sudden. I started to breath heavy. Brick let go and I faced him "Thank you" I said calmly.

"Blossom, what happened to you?"

"I…I don't know. I just felt a sudden pain strike through my arm and… I guess I just couldn't handle it."

"It's a good thing I came on time before you collapsed." Brick said while smiling at my without taking his eyes off me.

Brick P.O.V.

When she told me that I was relief she fine right now. Then for a while we just kept on talking.

"We should get going it's already getting late," I glanced at the clock. It was 4:23.

"I'll drop you home, okay."

We walked home together in silent. We saw a man in near us wearing all black. I couldn't see his face. His hat was hiding his face. I think he was following us, but I didn't say a thing to Blossom. Then I glanced at the guy again. He was taking something out of his pocket. Then I saw him holding a gun. "Blossom…run, run now," before we were able to run the guy already shot a bullet. "_Hilaraca_" I saw Blossom closing her eyes and whispered to herself. Then she motioned her arms into something. I didn't hear a thing, I don't feel hurt, and so I checked Blossom if she was hurt but she wasn't. I just stared at something in front of me with amusement and shock, I think.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I faced the direction he was facing. I saw a shield of fire. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was so amazing it was like a magical universe of shining stars. "Blossom," a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. The shield of fire vanished. I faced Brick "Di…did you do that?" he asked. "I think so," I said. Another voice trailed off "Are you surprised?" I faced him and his hat fell off. "I guess you didn't know that you had that ability" he said with an evil looking smirk "and you young man you will soon learn what your ability is." Brick just gave the man a shocked look "What are you talking about? What is this all about?" "Let me explain, my name is Him" he said plainly "and you two are one of the recreations of the ten ancient magicians." "But who is the others?" I asked. "All will prevail very soon" with that Him vanished in thin air.

Brick dropped me home and told me to be careful. He said I had to control my new powers. I'm happy he understands me because Him had said Brick has powers too. "I wonder who are the others." I whispered to myself on my bed before I vastly went to sleep.

Brick's P.O.V.

I just dropped Blossom back home and now I'm walking to my home. That man's words, Him were bothering me. How am I a magician? When did Blossom become one? Who are the other magicians? These thoughts followed me home. When I arrived home I went straight to my room and flopped on my bed. Then I fell asleep.

**That's it for this chapter. I am hoping I can make the next chapter longer, but anyway Please review. :D**


	4. Truth

**I put chapter 4 So Enjoy reading it! :D**

Blossom's P.O.V.

I woke up early in the morning and got up. I took out my towel and my red and pink tank top and my black jeans. I then headed to the bathroom. "_I wonder if that was a dream,_" I finished taking a shower and putting on my clothes so I went to my room. When I entered my room I saw a small bump in my blanket. I looked under. I saw a…a "_Pink_ _Dragon_" "ahh" was all I said. I fell on my bottom.

"Hello my new master"

"Umm hi"

"Wait that wasn't a dream" I yelled out.

"Calm down Master Blossom" the red dragon commanded me to do.

"But…but,"

"Let me explain, I have come here to for you. You are my new master and I am your guardian dragon. My name is Amber and I have been watching you over till you have learned your powers, now you have. The others like you are Brick? Yes? Let's see Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch are the other four. You have the power of fire. Brick has fire also, Bubbles and Boomer have water. The last two, Buttercup and Butch have earth."

"You mean my friends one are too?" I asked very curios.

"Yes, they are the other magician. . ."

"Who are the other four?" I asked remembering Him talking about 10 magicians.

"We haven't been to find out yet about them." She replied floating in the air.

"What about my friends guardian dragons? And do they have his powers yet?"

"Their guardians are Arch, Alice, Alex, Amelia, Aaron." I opened my mouth to say something. "Before you say anything not all of them have their powers yet." I closed my mouth back. Then i started getting up and heading to the door.

"Where are you going to go?" Amber asked.

"Well I'm going to meet up with Brick-"

"EWW you like him" Amber interrupted me.

"NO! I'm just meeting him and my friends at the mall, okay." I said innocently.

"What ever you say Blossom," Amber said sarcastically.

"But I'm coming."

"But someone is going to see you"

"No, I can only be seen by magic users so don't worry" Amber said with a smile. That only made me more worried.

Brick's P.O.V.

I woke up from my sleep. When I got up to take a shower I saw something near my pillow. It looked like a_ "Red Dragon"_. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was imagining things, but sadly I wasn't. So I started poking it on the stomach. _"Poke, poke, and poke," _it finally woke up.

"Oh hey master Brick" it greeted me. I didn't say anything. A couple minutes passed and finally spoke up, "Who the hell are you and why did you call me master?"

"Oh I'm Arch and I called you master because you are my new master!" Arch explained while jumping on my bed.

"Umm okay and why are you here?" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Well-" Arch started explaining everything.

"Wow so I will have fire magic like Blossom."

"Yup!"

"Well I'm going to take a shower and head to the mall."I said and Arch just nodded his head. I then headed to the bathroom. _"I have a bad feeling,"_ Arch whispered to himself.

**I hope it was ok but yeah. So Reveiw!**


	5. Surprise in the Mall

**Here is chapter 5. Okay to let you know the Rowdyruff boys and Powerpuff girls do not have siblings. So they are all only child in their family.**

Blossom's P.O.V.

I finally arrived at the mall. I saw Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, Butch, and their guardian dragons "Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late," I said out loud "Na, it's okay" Brick said to me calmly with a smile on. "Yah, we just got here anyway" Bubbles told everyone "and now we can go!"

"Hey, Brick," I said out loud to my quiet friend.

"Hi," was all he said.

"Why so quiet?"

"I don't know but what's in your bag?"

"It's just my dragon Amber, who is sleeping right now."

"You all ready got yours. Man Arch didn't tell me you already did."

"Well where is he?"

"Oh, he's right here."

"Hello, madam," the intelligent red dragon said.

"Hello to you too" I said happily.

"Hey you two what's with all the whisper-whisper," I heard Butch yelled across the mall.

"Awe, those two are so cute," Bubbles said who is acting very childish again. Brick and me both looked away from each other and blushed wildly. Then our dragons just laughed like they were going to have a heart-attack.

Boomer's P.O.V.

I laughed a little at Butch's and Bubble's little joke of Brick and Blossom. I laughed even more when I saw them blushing like crazy they looked like cherries. But really they would be nice couple.

"Hey Alex," I said to Alex my dragon.

"Mhm..." Alex then turned around and faced me.

"So do you have a girlfriend?"Alex's face was becoming red and i was trying to hold my laugh.

"Yeah"

"Who?" I said with my eyes widening.

"Umm...Alice," I then started laughing like crazy. Everyone stopped and looked at me even Alex started staring at me. I stopped laughing and we started walking again.

Blossom's P.O.V.

We all walked around the mall and talked. We started talking about who got their powers and our dragons. Then later someone's tummy started growling. We all looked at that person.

It was Brick "Umm…I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Really a little" I said playful.

Then Butch's, and Boomer's stomach growled at the same time. We started laughing like crazy.

"I guess we should get something to eat" Buttercup spoke while still laughing.

We all went to a nearby restaurant and got a table for six. I sat across Brick, Bubbles sat across Boomer, and Buttercup across of Butch We all chatted and everything but mostly the girlfriend-boyfriend couples mostly talked to each other so Brick and I just talked as friends.

Then Brick had a plan he told me and Boomer. Then I told Bubbles. We all excused ourselves from the table except for Buttercup and Butch. Our plan was to hide somewhere and watch the two couple until they made a move on each other or something. It was a stupid plan but great because they don't do much action when people are around them, sad right, but this will give them some alone time to do something. There it was I was watching Butch lean in about to make a move. Then I saw it, a kiss on the lips it was so romantic. We waited a couple minutes to head back to the table.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

We finished up eating and went back to hanging around the mall. A couple minutes passed and all the girls except Blossom were clinging on their boyfriends. I knew Blossom was in love with Brick but never said. Then I said something out to Blossom and Brick

"Why don't you two just start date already?" Blossom started to run away with Amber tailing her.

"Blossom!" she didn't turn around when Brick called her.

"Why'd you say that, Buttercup?" Bubbles turned to me and frowned a bit.

"Let's just go find her." Boomer started walking to a direction with Bubbles and Brick already went chasing after Blossom.

We then started searching for her. I went with Butch. Bubbles is with Boomer and Brick went by himself.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I already knew that I wanted to be more than friends but I don't know if Brick wants it too. I went to abandoned corner of the mall without knowing. I started crying with Amber beside me. I knew that the others would be looking for me, but I don't care anymore.

**Okay you guys are probably wondering what's going to happen next but I'm gonna try to update maybe three or for more days so please review!**


	6. A New Couple

**I managed to type this up before my mom screamed at me again so here is chapter 6!**

Brick's P.O.V.

I was searching around the mall for Blossom but couldn't find her until I heard crying at this a banded corner of the mall. I knew that was Blossom so I ran as fast as I could to her. I finally arrived to where she was.

"Blossom," I spoke softly.

"Just leave me alone,"

"I can't do that," I crouched down to Blossom's level.

"Blossom tell me what's wrong,"

"I…I can't tell you"

"You can tell me anything…"

Blossom raised her head to me head level.

"I'm in love with you... I LOVE YOU" She said facing away from me. My eyebrow rose in disbelief and said nothing. I rested my hand on Blossom's shoulders. She raised her head and our eyes not leaving the other. Then I … Kissed Blossom! I was surprised even of what I was doing and more surprisingly she kissed back.

Blossom P.O.V.

My eyes were wide of what Brick and I were doing but I loved it. The feeling it was passionate. I started putting my arms around Brick's neck and arms going around my hips. I didn't want it to stop but eventually we had let go and take in some fresh air.

"Blossom" I stared at Brick's eyes.

"I was always in love with you too" he smiled and I smiled back.

"Blossom here's another question" I looked at him confused but nodded.

"Okay… Will you, be mine?" a smile spread across my face. I jumped and gave Brick a hug.

"Yes" I exclaimed with happiness.

"Let's go before the others get worried"

"Ya" and we went on looking for the other.

We found the others at a cake shop eating cake. Brick and I stand there dumbfounded for… a couple of minutes. Then Bubbles looked up at us.

"Hey guys, want some cake" we nodded and we practically flew there without even noticing. The others just stared at us dumbfounded_. "Yeah now who's dumfounded"_ but the funny thing was that Butch and Buttercup had cake still in their mouth that was pretty funny.

Brick's P.O.V.

Butch and Buttercup actually make a good couple. They stared at me and Blossom.

"Butch, Buttercup, cake's falling" they looked down and finished chewing their cake with shades of pink on them.

"Umm… guys" Blossom started. "Why are you staring at us like that?" Then Boomer started.

"Well you guys were…umm…"Butch then interrupted "You guys were practically flying here to the table!"

"Plus you're holding hands" Bubbles said while giggling and the others started laughing. My face grew red.

"We're… umm…together now, Okay!" Brick yelled across the table with his face growing red from the embarrassment. Then he pulled me towards him and hugged me. My face was a really dark red, you probably know why and my head was on his chest.

**I hoped you like and I'm sorry for making it so short. !REVIEW! **


	7. Something New

**Chapter 7 is here! Anyway Thank You for all your reviews. I Feel So Loved! ^_^**

Brick's P.O.V.

We sat down together and ate some cake that the others bought. I looked out the glass window and saw something in the air. I examined it for a while. Then I realized it was a Blast of Red from Him coming this way!

"Hey guys, Duck!" Everyone ducked down. Then when it missed whatever it was aiming Boomer said.

"Wow, that was a close one," everyone sighed of relief.

"I almost got you fooled. You fools! Him screamed at us.

"You Bitch, get back here you fucking asshole!" Butch yelled out.

"Hey Butch," Butch turned around facing me "Dude, Language!" I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Awe man that damn Asshole is getting away!" Buttercup yelled out. Then Blossom smacked her on her head.

"Language!" Blossom yelled at Buttercup. I guess I'm not the only one trying to act responsible and I smirked at this but it faded away. I faced back to where Him was at but He had already vanished.

"I'm so glad he left" Boomer said with joy.

"But you never know when he'll come back!" Butch said.

"True Shit!" Buttercup said very loud. Few minutes passed.

"Let's eat!" Bubbles said happily.

"Sure thing" Boomer replied back. (So then they went back to eating.)

Later that day

No one's P.O.V.

Everyone went back home. When they entered their house they saw dead bodies but not just anyone's, their Parent! Then everyone called everyone and told them to meet at the park.

Bubbles P.O.V.

When we all arrived me and Boomer started crying all over again.

"Why did this have to happen, why?" I whined.

"Who would do this to our parents?" Boomer yelled out crying.

"Ahh I can' take this anymore…..weeewwweeee" Buttercup yelled out. Then everyone started crying.

(Few minutes later)

"sniffle…sniffle….Who's going to care of us for the next three years?" I started.

"I don't know…sniffle…." Boomer still crying with me, but the others already stopped crying.

"Umm…you guys can stay over at my house." We all looked at Brick who was scratching the back of his head. We just stared at him for a while.

"I have spare rooms you can sleep in. Just get your bags and bring it to my place. I'll text you my address." We all nodded and went to our homes to pack all our stuff.

I went to my room and packed up my things. Before I left I looked around my room. Then headed to where I last saw my parents _"I'm going to miss this house, good bye." _I left and headed to Brick's house.

Boomer's P.O.V.

I packed all my things and took a last look around this house. _"I'm leaving now,"_ I said to leave but I need a place to go.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I was sad to say I was leaving but I had go. I need money to live so I'll stay at Brick's house. I wonder where he'll get the money. Oh well! _"Bye now."_

Butch's P.O.V.

I finished packing so I'll just leave now there's no point of staying, but for some reason I don't want to. _"Fuck this feeling I'm leaving"_ I then zoomed out of this house with my stuff.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I looked around my room before I leave. I took my things and dragged it down stairs. I took a last look before I opened the door and saw a picture of my family and another one of my friends. _"I hope nothing else changes."_

Brick's P.O.V.

"Maids, get the rooms ready" I yelled at the maids.

"Yes Master" They all said in unison.

I'm really stressed out right now but I'm still sad of what happened to my parents. At least I'll be with my friends. I got my maids to set up rooms for them. In case you don't know my family is filthy rich. I didn't even tell the others, oh well. I then I heard the door. I then knew who it was.

"I'll get it!" I yelled out so the maids don't need to get it and opened the door to see everyone here.

"Hey guys, what with the faces?"

"YOU'RE FILTHY RICH!" they said in unison. I just nodded my head.

"Come in you guys, I'll show you your rooms so you can put your stuff away." They nodded and followed me upstairs. There were about a dozen doors or more so I headed left of the staircase. I stopped at six doors. The first was mine the second was Blossom's then Butch, Buttercup's, Boomer's and Bubbles. The doors had their names on it.

"There are your rooms and dinner will be at 6" I left them and they entered their rooms. I guess this is how we'll being for now on.

Nobody's P.O.V.

All their rooms were in their signature colors. They had full twin sized beds and huge closet already filled with clothes. Everyone had their own bathrooms. They also other things you would probably have in a bedroom. **(I was lazy to write everyone's P.O.V. so I just wrote it this way.)** So they settled in their rooms and went down stairs.

**YEAY I finally did a longer chapter than i usually do. I hope you liked it! Review Please!**


	8. Movie Night

**Okay I managed to write chapter 8. So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles P.O.V.<strong>

I went down stairs after I finished putting my stuff away. I saw everyone sitting down at the table full of FOOD!

"Hey Bubbles," I heard Boomer calling me. I turned my gaze at him and saw an empty seat. I smiled at him and took my seat. He smiled back at me. We all started eating.

We talked about our powers and how we will get it stronger, if we already have ours. The ones who didn't were thinking how to awaken theirs and that includes me, Boomer, and Brick. We also thought about what would happen if we encountered Him again.

"What will we do if we see him again," Boomer asked. I was worried about that too because well, i don't have my powers, yet.

"We can do our best to train before we see Him again" Blossom told us.

"Where will we train then" Buttercup asked getting all excited.

"Yea, where are we gonna?" Butch also started getting excited but also sounding impatient.

"I can hire so people to make us a training ground and maybe other rooms in some of the empty rooms here. I can also ask them to finish this all before we get back here after school tomorrow, so we can train after school." Brick said obviously feeling good about himself. I would to if I was as rich as him.

"Oh yeah!" Butch and Buttercup said in unison.

We all finished eating and went to the living room, which was really big.

Boomer's P.O.V.

When we entered the living room it was gigantic. There was a 40" flat screen TV, some games, actually a lot in the corner like a mini arcade, a long couch in front of the TV that can fit like a dozen people, AND a **HUGE** shelf of dvds, video games, even the movies that haven't come out yet. Then we all walked to the shelves looking at the movies.

"You guys can guys can pick out a movie we can watch?"Brick said while getting on the couch.

"Oh why don't we watch **Nightmare on Elm** **Street**" Butch yelled out. Then I saw Bubbles stop and look at Butch. He caught her gaze and smirked. "You're not scared right Bubbles?"

"Umm no...Maybe" Bubbles said frightened.

"Then I dare you to watch the whole movie without leaving the room." Wow Butch can be scary sometimes and I hopping i don't get on his evil said anytime soon.

We all sat down on the couch. I sat next to Bubbles, Blossom sat between Bubbles and Brick. Buttercup sat near the edge and Butch put the cd in the dvd player. He then plopped next to Buttercup who now seemed pissed at him but turned to the TV.

10 minutes of the movie...

"Ahh-" Bubbles screamed then cling onto my arm trying to hide her face away from the movie.

_"Yup, I love this movie"_I thought enjoying the moment.

I looked at my right to see Blossom's head on Brick's chest and holding on to him. Brick didn't look like his mind. When I looked at butch and buttercup on my left they weren't doing anything just watching or sometimes they would laugh at something that happened. Butch turned his head facing me and realized Bubbles and Blossom were close to us.

_"In Your Face"_ I mouthed my lips to Butch and he looked real pissed. I just smirked the whole time.

_"You Fag"_ he mouthed back. Butch mouthed back.

I faced back to the screen enjoying the whole movie until...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'll try to update Review Please Please!<strong>


	9. Blue's Night

**Okay, I'm so so so soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for a while. Gomen! I have been doing a lot of hw plus my brother who-is- in-eleven-grade's hw and lot of test came up. So I had to study and other things. Also this virus thing came up on my laptop and the computer. So here is Chapter 9, Enjoy!**

Butch's P.O.V

I was watching the movie when the best part happened. Buttercup freaked out and is now clinging on me.

"Oh Yeah!" I yelled in my head in victory. I started rubbing her back to calm her down and smirked. My moment was going fine **until** the scene went

"KKcccc-"**(or whatever the TV sound makes when it turns black & white)**

Then a face came out of nowhere and it was HIM! We jumped out of our seats. My moment disappeared.

"Fuck Him" I said under my breath.

"Hello my friends," Him started.

"Friends, Yeah Right!" I hollered at him and he gave me a cold glare and he spoke again.

"Well you must have already found your surprises in your house," he smiled evilly. I could tell Bubbles and Boomer were going to cry. I also knew that Buttercup wanted to crush this gay guy because I wanted to punch the hell out of him.

"Well" Him started. "You must know that I'm gonna kill you and take your powers!" He practically yelled and gave us all a cold glare. "See ya around" He left the screen and the TV turned off.

We were quiet for a couple of minutes but buttercup broke the silence.

"Well that's not a total shocker, but when I get my hands on that Gay Ass-hole, I'm gonna hurt his fuc-"

"Calm down BC, I want a piece of that Fuckin' Bastard too." I cut Buttercup off and smirked at her. She then smirked back.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

Surprisingly I didn't get hit by Blossom probably because she was still scared of the movie like Bubbles here, who won't let go of Boomer or is shocked that Him came out of nowhere on the TV. But I don't care right now. I just want to Kill Him.

We all then tried to get Bubbles off of Boomer. But she kept on screaming.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to go" Bubbles yelled and screamed.

"Come on Bubbles it was just a movie" I yelled out still pulling Bubbles.

"Noooooooo" Bubbles screamed out while using her supersonic screech. Which made me fall down but Butch caught before I fell on my butt.

"Okay already, I give up" I yelled out walking to stairs to my room.

"Ya, me too" Butch said following me. Then reds nodded their heads and followed us up the stairs.

"Wait, how am I gonna get some sleep" Boomer said while falling to his knees and Bubbles still holding on to him.

"Just, I don't know, sleep with her then" Me and my sisters glared at Butch after he said that and Bubbles didn't seem to care but Boomer was Blushing like crazy. We just walked to our rooms leaving Bubbles and Boomer alone.

Boomer's P.O.V.

"Okay, I guess you're sleeping with me" I said defeated after trying to get Bubbles off of me. She just nodded. I picked her up and brought her to my room. I putted her on my bed. Then she finally let go. I got up to get changed but she took my hand. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't go."

"I'm just goin' to change and I'll get a spare of clothes for you, okay?" she nodded and let go again. I went into my closet and got out my biggest white t-shirt that would probably cover some of her legs and took out a plain blue shirt black pants. i walked out of the closet and threw the white shirt at Bubbles and I walked to the bathroom to change.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Bubbles standing with the white shirt on and her pants off but the shirt went down to her knees.

"You ready for bed" I said getting to my bed. She nodded not saying a word. Bubbles then grabbed my arm holding on it tightly. I didn't mind. She started to lean closer to my head and whispered

"Thank you Boomer" and kissed me. My eyes were wide and I kissed back. Then we started making out on my bed.

…After Awhile…

We stopped and then she hugged me. Soon we fell asleep.

**So how was it? Bad? Good? AND sorry again. I wanted to put some BcXButch POV in and some BubblesXBoomer lovely moments. So REVIEW. PLEASE! I feel so loved when you guys review. (^.^)**


	10. Our Dragons are Back

**Another Chapter is here. Oh yeah Thank You for all your support! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

Blossom's P.O.V.

We all went up stairs and went to our rooms.

I got changed into my plain pink t-shirt and put on my black shorts. Then got into bed but I didn't fall asleep. I couldn't. I just thought about what Him said.

"I wished this never happened" I whispered. I thought about it more.

_"Why do I have these powers?"_ I thought and questioned myself. _"No, why do **We** have these powers?" _

"Why Did This Have to Happen? Why Did My Parents Have To Die?" I yelled out and I burst into tears.

"WHYYYYYY?"

Then the door was opening. I looked up to see...Brick. He started walking up to me. Then he sat next to me. Soon he picked me up and put me on his lap.

"Please...don't cry...I'm...here for you." He whispered into my ear. I looked at him and I saw a tear. It wasn't mine and I relized, I wasn't alone.

I wiped that tear of his, and in the dark I could see his crimson red eyes stare into my cotton candy pink ones.

"Thank you" I said smiling and I was trying to stop myself from crying. He smiled back.

I started feeling a bit cold because I left the windows open. Brick put his hand near face. He opened his palm and I saw a...small flame.

"You did it" I said and he nodded.

Brick's P.O.V.

Blossom was still on my lap but she fell asleep. I put her down on her bed.

"Don't..go" Blosson said waking up a bit. I sighed wanting to sleep on my own bed.

"I won't." I said "I love you to much to leave you" I smirked. She blushed a bit and scooted a bit to make room. I sighed again and sat next to her. She put her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Brick." She smiled and blushed again. Then fell asleep and I fell asleep too.

~Next Day~ (Still Brick's P.O.V.)

I woke up to feel a little chill. I looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Oh the windows are open" I got up and closed the windows.

I went up to Blossom to wake her up.

"Hey, Blossom, it's time to wake up" I shoke her a little.

"Oh, good morning" she smiled and I picked her up. She looked up at me.

"It's time for breakfast" I ran down stairs to see what the chef made today.

"Hey, something original, pancakes." I said because usually I would have something from France but what ever. I put Blossom down on one of the chairs and sat in the other one next to her.

~Couple Minutes Later~

The blues came down. Then I relized something.

"Umm maids, can you tell the chef to make some extra, I mean a lot more pancakes for the other two." Which means the greens.

"Yes master"

~Couple Minutes Later~

The Greens came down screeming-

"FFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!" When they came tumbling down, screaming it they probably used a bit of their powers because the ground was shaking. Also my food was literly jumping and it almost fell off the table. But I caught it.

~Couple Minutes Later~

"Hey everyone" I looked around to see who said that. Then I saw...one...two...three...four...five...six dragons fly from the window.

Then the emerald and navy green dragons, Amelia and Aaron yelled out-

"FFFOOOOOODDDD!" and took Buttercup's and Butch's pancakes. Then Buttercup and Butch started chasing them around. Ha, no wonder Amelia and Aaron choose those two. Those four are a perfect match.

Everyone started laughing, including our dragons.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU PESKY FLYS" Butch yelled at the dragons

"I WANT MY PANCAKES YOU BRATS" Buttercup also yelled. Then Amelia and Aaron stopped. Then started to cry.

"Waaaaaaaaaaawaaaawaaaaa" They cried even louder.

"Aww you made them cry" Alice **(Bubble's dragon)**said pointing at Butch and Buttercup.

"That wasn't nice" Amber **(Blossom's dragon)**joined in.

"Dragons are very sensitive even for Amelia and Aaron" My dragon, Arch said giving a point.

"OHHHHH you are bad people" Alex **(Boomer's Dragon)**said.

We all stared at Buttercup and Butch to do something. They sighed and kneeled down. They picked up their dragons.

"Come on, don't cry. Please" Buttercup started rocking Amelia like a baby.

"Alright you can have some panckes if you stop crying. I'll even ask Brick to make more, alot more."Butch smirked and holded Aaron and was staring into his eyes.

"Sniffle...sniffle...we can eat alot?" Amelia and Aaron said in unision.

"Yeah" Buttercup and Butch said in unision. And finally the crying stopped. I guess we have to treat them as our own kids. I sighed.

"Maids, Tell the chef to make...umm...probably two dozen more panckes." I said to the maids.

"Yes Master"

"Hey, were have you guys been? I haven't seen you guys for awhile." Butch asking baout our dragons.

"Yeah were have you guys been?" Boomer repeating Butch.

"Ohhh... ummm" Amelia saying things like she forgot what they did.

"We had to go to the other world and tell the gods" Amber started.

"Then they gave us these to help with your fight and it is easier to control your powers" Arch said and six lights came out of our dragons. The lights were in our signature colors.

The lights landed on our hands. Then the lights disappeared and we saw weapons.

Butch's P.O.V.

I looked at the weapon I got. It was a Katana.

"SWEET! This awesome." I yelled out swinging my navy geen sword around.

"Wow I got Fuuma Shuriken and it's huge" Butterecup started playing with her emerald green Shuriken. Okay that's a bit scary.

"Ohhhh a Fan" Bubbles opened the big fan it had different types of blue designed on it and sharp edges I mean really sharp edges were on their. Then she threw it at a vase and it broke in half and the fan swinged back at her. She even caught it. Perfectly! Then she smiled evilly.

Then Boomer looked at his weapon it was two guns chained together colored blue and their was a bunch of bullets. Okay now I'm offically scared. A few seconds passed and Boomer was still staring at his weapon. Then it turned dark blue. It was glowing again and this time it turned into a bow and alot of arrows.

"I love this" He then pointed the arrow at the wall and shoot an arrow. Now the arrow that was shoot got replaced with a new one. Boomer changed the bow and arrow to guns and shoot it at ME!

I was going crazy. I never weilded a kantana before. Then my hands moved swiftly and blocked the bullet. Everything was going slow motion. I smirked at this.

"Sorry Butch that was on accident" Boomer said rubbing the back of his head.

"That was no accident" I started yelling chasing him around the room.

"I got a pair of Sickles with chains." Brick stated and it had red lines on the claws.

"Oh and I got a double-edged sword" It had two strands of pink ribbon dangling from the handle.

"Pluse you can transform your weapons back and forth into a gun or a magical staff or wand." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Yup" Alex said going to Boomer's side.

"That's pretty cool" and I turned my katana into a staff that had dark and navy green on it. I then hit the staff on the ground a little bit causing an earthquake about 3.1.

"Okay, we should stop. So we don't have to break anything else or cause any real earthquakes." Brick said staring me and Buttercup.

"Haha" I pretented to laugh and then we made our weapons disappear.

**Yippie, I finished this chapter and it only took me 2 days. This is probably my longest chapter I made. So please review and I'll try to update soon! So Smile!**


	11. We're Flying

**Okay I'm trying my best at writing this story and I'm loving it. So here's chapter Umm... 11. Yup, so let's see how the PPGs and RRBs are doing.**

Blossom's P.O.V.

We were busy cleaning up the mess that the Blue's and Green's made.

"Man, I'm tired." Buttercup said walking to the living room.

"Ya me too." All the dragons said in unison and followed Buttercup. We followed them too. Then a bunch of maids started cleaning up like on cue. We all sat on the couch.

"When are we gonna train?" Butch whined.

"We can start now, if you want?" Brick shrugged and got up.

"Ya, the sooner we train the faster we can beat Him" Boomer also got up and went to his room.

"Where are you going Boomer?" Bubbles asked curios.

"Going to change for the training."

"We should change too." Brick suggested, going up to his room. I nodded and followed. Then the rest followed.

I went into my room and picked out a Black shirt that had a pink heart on it and my pink shorts. Then a pair of pink tennis shoes. I changed into these.

_"Knock, knock" _

"Come in." and it was Brick. He wore a red shirt and baggy jeans. He also had a pair of old sneakers.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked.

"Yup" I got up and walked up to him and gave a small peck on his cheek. Then took his hat and ran down stairs.

"Hey, Blossom, give it back." He chased me.

Brick's P.O.V.

Blossom was running around with MY hat.

"I'm gonna get you"

"No-" Then I got her.

"Can I have my hat now?" She giggled a little.

"Sure" She said and put my hat where it was supposed to be, on my head.

"Thanks"

"You're Welcome" She smiled and I smiled back.

"Okay, we should get going." She nodded as a response.

When we got there the others were already there. They were training.

Buttercup and Butch were doing a practice fight and their dragons were watinching and studing then very closely. BC threw a rock, I mean a huge rock at Butch. Then Butch dodge it and came running to BC and drawed out his katana and slashed it at BC. And then she dodged and gave Butch a punch in the stomach. She didn't miss this time and made butch flinch but he got back up and made his katana disappear. Now they were kicking and punching. Blosom and me were just staring at them fight until I relived we should get started.

But then I noticed Blossom walking to the outdoor training part. So I followed. When we arrived we saw Alex. Alex was close by Boomer who was using his weapon. He was just Shooting some arrows. Then he transformed his weapon into a pair of guns. It was a little loud but a least the dragons put up a magical barrier that is sound proof and if we used our magic and it went out of control we wouldn't go outside the the traning grounds. Boomer was switching back and forth to guns or arrows and a bow.

We walked a little further out and we saw Bubbles sitting down near a pond. She was staring at her reflection. Blossom started walking up to her. I followed to see what Blossom would do or ask.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I went up to Bubbles.

"Hey Bubbles" She looked at me.

"What you doing?" I asked and sat down next to her.

"I was thinking on how I can try to move the water." She replied. Brick sat down next to me.

"I don't know but it helps if you concentrate on what you want to do." She nodded and tried it out. Then the water was moving a bit. The water was moving more and some water came out of the pond. Bubbles started playing with it. She made different shapes and then she put it back in the pond.

"I did it." Bubbles squeled and hugged me. "Thank you Blossom"

"You're welcome"

"I'm gonna tell Bommie" She got up and ran up to Boomer.

"Bommie?" Brick asked and I just shrugged.

"Let's go and start training" I grabbed Brick's hand and ran to clear spot with no trees around. But then I started flying and Brick was flying too. WAIT, FLYING! I stoped and looked at Brick.

"WOOWW WE'RE FLYING!" Brick Then started flying a bit higher. Then Amber and Arch came flying to us all happy.

"You guys learned to fly" They said in unison.

"Yup" Brick and I said in Unison.

"Well I didn't think that would happen this soon." Arch said.

"Ya, I thought it would take a bit longer." Amber said agreeing to Arch.

"Let's tell the others later" I told Brick.

"Ya, we haven't started training" Brick then went to the area we were going to train at.

"Hey, wait for me." I yelled out to Brick.

**Yeay, I finished my first chapter this year.** **Happy New Years Everyone! Please Review and Thanks. **


	12. Just a Dream

**Okay everyone I'm feel so happy right now. So Yup. Hope you enjoy chapter 12!**

Brick's P.O.V.

When we finished training we went back to the indor trainings were Buttercup and Butch were. We saw Bubbles and Boomer when we passed by. Boomer was was using his weapon of the bows but no arrows. We watched a little longer. He got some water from the pond and made an arrow. He got ready to shot the arrow at the tree and-

"FFuung" the arrow went so fast. I barely saw the arrow. I walked up to Boomer.

"We should get going. It's getting dark" I said and Boomer nodded. Blossom got Bubbles. The Blue's followed us. When we went in we saw the greens they were still fighting.

Then a little spark in Blossom she whispered in my ear then the Blue's. We nodded and followed the plan. Bubbles and Boomer raised there hands a bit and water from the water fountain came out. Me and and Blossom made a flame. We put fire on the greens hair.

After a couple of seconds they relived it and started running around the place. Now it was the Blues, they had formed a giant bubble of water. They threw at the greens. Buttercup and Butch stopped running around but they were soaking wet. We started laughing at them. It was funny. They glared at us to stop. Well we didn't. They got really mad and turned really red. They made a huge earthquake but only in the room. We jumped about 5 feet in the air and stopped laughing.

"Not cool you know, you got my hair mess up." Butch said trying to fix it.

"Yeah and I almost Beat Butchie Boy, here." Buttercup getting grumpy.

"No I was about to beat you" Butch said.

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES" I looked at Boomer and Bubbles. They nodded and got some water from the water fountain agian. They splattered some water on to the arguing greens.

"HEY" They said in unison.

"Well, can you guys stop arguing and listen." Blossom said annoyed. They stopped and listened.

"Okay guys we found out that we can fly" I said and Blossom and I showed them.

"WOOOWWW" Everyone said in unison. Then like on cue the dragons came into the room.

"Pluse you get other ability" Arch said.

"Ya like speak a foreign languages" Amber then started speaking a language and we understood it.

"And talk to animals" Alice giggled a bit.

"You're stronger" Aaron said pokeing Butch who is getting really pissed off.

"You can also use telepathy with each other." Alex said.

"And run really fast." Amelia said.

"Heat Vision" The dragons started listing things. Butch smirked and tried to use it on Aaron. Then 'zap'.

"OWWWW, That hurt" Aaron said jumping up and down with one foot on the ground. We glared at Butch.

"What, I wanted to try it out." Butch said trying to act innocent while putting his hands up.

"Night Vision"

"Superhuman Hearing"

"Oh yea Bubbles can do Sonic Scream but not the rest of you" We glared at Bubbles who hid behind Boomer because she used that the other night.

"And you can Heal really quickly" then they finished listing things.

"We can do all those things" We said in unison.

"Yup" and all the dragons said in unison.

I checked the time it was 7:36.

"Hey you guys know that we skipped lunch, right?" I said.

"NNNNOOOOOOO" Butch, Buttercup, Amelia, and Aaron yelled out and went to the corner.

"But it's dinner" I said hoping they feel better.

"YYYEEEESSSS" They yelled out and went to the dining room. The rest of followed.

~Minutes Later they finished eating~

Blossom's P.O.V.

"I feel gross right now. I need a shower" Bubbles screamed and ran so fast using her powers.

"Ya, I need a shower" I said going upstairs. Buttercup nodded and followed. Then the boys followed.

I went into my room and got into the shower bringing my pjs. When I finished I remembered that school was tomorrow. I got into bed and fell asleep.

**_(This is in her_ _Dreams)_**

_I was with Brick and the others. We were at the park laughing and telling jokes._

_Then the sky turned dark. I saw red lightning and thunder. _

_The red thunder zapped Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch. Also their dragons were zapped too._

_I started running with Brick by my side and our dragons were different they were bigger and tougher._

_We ran but a thunder was coming towards Brick. Arch then got in front of him and disappear like the others._

_We kept on running. Soon Amber tried to cover us and disappeared. I stopped to catch my breath for a moment. _

_While I was trying to catch my breath another one came, aiming for me. My eyes became wide but Brick got in front of me._

_"Blossom..." I couldn't here him clearly and disappeared._

_"BRICK" I screamed out. Tears were coming out. I fell to my knees._

_"nooo" I whispered._

"NNOOOOO" I yelled when I awoke from the nightmare and started crying. Soon everyone came to my room all worried especially Brick.

Brick stepped up to me and sat down. He put a hand on my shoulders.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" Everyone stepped closer wanting to hear too. I looked at him and jumped on him crying into his chest. He started rubbing my back for comfort. I sat up sitting on his lap and he his hands around my waist. I started telling them what happened in my dream. Brick tightened his grip on me.

When I finished I started to cry alittle.

"Blossom" Bubbles started and didn't go on. She gripped on Boomer.

Butch got up and was walking out but stopped "We should get ready for school said not looking back. The others followed but not Brick.

He looked at me with sincere eyes "It's alright, it won't happen." He picked my up and put me on my bed. He gave me a light kiss and left.

I stayed there and relieved it was just a bad dream. I got up and headed to the bathroom.

**How was it? Bad? Good? Well I don't really know because I think I'm losing my touch in writing these stories. Pluse Do you think it was just a nightmare or more?... Well, Review!**

** -SMILE :D**


	13. FIRE!

**Hey everyone, wat's up? Well I'm real tired right now. This is Chapter 13. Let's see I feel like I forgot to tell you people something...let me think and let me tell you, I easily forget things, okay. (Thinking Mode)...**

**OH Yea! We have a special guests. I means special guest(s) today. Hehe I forgot they were coming today. Okay our special guests are THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND ROWDYRUFF BOYS! **

**(Rowdyruffs walk in)**

**Butch:Waz up? (comes in with a red skateboard)**

**Brick:Give it back, Butch (chases Butch for his skateboard then stops and looks around.) Umm hey.**

**Boomer:Hi**

**Me: Where are the Powerpuffs?**

**Rowdyruffs: How should we know and you almost forgot about us, idiot?**

**Me: Sorry, it doesnt mean being older than me you can scream at me.(Whimper, whimper, Boom!)**

**Everyone: (looked at where the noise came from and saw a broken wall and dust all over the place)**

**Random person 1: Ugg that hurt but that was AWESOME!**

**Random person 2: Buttercup that was not awesome and look you ruined the wall.(Dust clears up and Buttercup,Blossom, and Bubbles were standing there)**

**Bubbles: Hi Meli!**

**Me: Hey Bubbles and what took you guys so long?**

**(Boys nodded wondering too)**

**Bubbles: Well we were flying to here when all of a sudden Professor was flying with a jet pack and gave us a drink. So we drank it and soon we were running here and we couldn't stop. So that's how we end up here.**

**(Blink, blink)**

**Buttercup: Oh my freaking god, it's Butchie Boy! (points at him)**

**Butch: Don't need to be surprised Butterbabe (smirks)**

**Butercup: Hey don't call me 'Butterbabe'!**

**Bubbles: Hey Boomer, do you think they'll always act all lovey-dovey when they meet? (clinging on Boomer and staring at him with loving eyes)**

**Buttercup & Butch: No we will not!**

**Me: Blossom, Brick are you gonna act like the rest of them?**

**Brick: I don't know (Then Butch jumps on him)**

**Butch: You Funking Lied!**

**Brick: What the heck are you talking about?**

**Blossom: You should go do the story and the disclaimer. You haven't done it for awhile.**

**Me: I don't want to!**

**Buttercup: Do it!**

**Me: NO**

**Blues: Do it!**

**Me: NO**

**Everyone****: Do it!**

**Me: Okay, shesh. I don't own the PPGs or RRBs, and stuff. Only the plot of the story, HAPPY NOW!**

**Everyone: YUP!**

**Me: Sorry this took a long time. On with the story and hopefully things will calm down.**

Brick's P.O.V.

We all stated walking to school. I was wearing my famous red cap and red and black plaid shirt with a pair of jeans that is a bit ripped.

"Hey Brick, do you think Him will show up at school? Boomer asked and Bubbles was clinging on to him. Boomer was wearing a plain white shirt and a blue plaid-shorts.

"No, I don't, but if he does" I paused for a second "be prepared." He nodded

Then I remembered the conversation we had before we left.

~Flashback~

_I was about to open the front door when Blossom spoke up she wore a light pink t-shirt and a black skirt her hair wasn't in the normal ponytail._

_"Hey everyone" she said getting everyone's attention and looking at the floor. "We shouldn't tell anyone about...everything we learned these pass days."_

_"What about the principal?" Bubbles asked curios who wore a sky blue dress with a pair of white leggings._

_"I think we should." Butch said wearing a black and green shirt with jeans. "Wait, then it wouldn't be fun messing with people" Then he looked at me and Blossom if we would agree. Blossom nodded and I just shrugged._

_"Let's get a move on, already" Buttercup holding her leather jacket she wore a green shirt saying 'get out of my face' and blue jeans. _

~End of Flashback~

We finally arrived at the school gates. We all went our separate ways to our classrooms. I had to go to history class with Butch. Buttercup and Blossom had English. The Blues have art.

~After awhile~(3rd Period)

I have class with Blossom now. I was looking out the window not caring what the heck the freaking teacher was talking about but i would probably know what he's talking about from all the lessons i took awhile ago. I took a glance at Blossom. I just wanted to cheek on her. She was taking notes.

Then the bell finally rang.

"Ring, ring, ring"

I caught up to Blossom and now we were all heading to lunch.

"Hoy, Blossom, wait up" She turned around and gave me a sweet smile. In return I gave her a hug and a gentle kiss.

"Hi Brick" she said.

"What do you have for lunch today?" I asked wanting to get food in my stomach.

"Umm, I brought some sandwiches for everyone and some cake"

"Yummy" We finally got to the cafeteria.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I gave everyone the food I brought to lunch today. I finished eating so did the others. We have a little time left before our next class.

"I'm gonna go for a bit" I said getting up from the table.

"I'll come to" Brick said following me out the cafeteria.

I started to walk to the library but I remembered that i had to go meet Dexter, my ex. during lunch. So I went to another direction.

"Where are we going?" Brick questioned me.

"Umm, I need to go meet Dexter. He wanted to see me or something" I heard him growl. This made me giggle a little.

"What are you giggling for?"

"It's funny how protective you are." I smiled and he kissed my cheek. I hate it when he does that, I always start blushing.

"I love it when you blush" he smirked which made blush even more.

We arrived to the place Dexter wanted to meet. It was a bit weird. The place was inside one of the old-abandoned-school-building. It looked like a gym.

I saw Dexter looking at me. I also saw from the corner of my eyes Brick glaring at him. Then they started having a glaring contest. It took them about 3 minutes to finally stop.

"Why did you call me here?" I asked Dexter.

"Because I want you back and for you to dump this street-rat" Brick put his arm around me.

"Why would I go back with you? To get dump again?"

"You heard her, she not into you. She loves me and I love her. There's no way I'm letting you take her." Brick said but practically yelling to protect me. Dexter's eyes widened.

"If I can't have her then no one can." Dexter grabbed my hand and tightened his grip. I flinched at the pain. Brick grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"Don't ever touch her or even hurt her." I could here the anger in Brick's voice. Dexter then pulled something out. It was a lighter.

'What was he going to do with that? Is he going to make a fire?' I thought. 'No'

Dexter made a fire and threw at a pile of old mats which made a bigger fire. Dexter ran out the building. Brick grabbed my arm. We were about to head out until the fire had blocked the way. Brick picked me up bridal style. I put my face on his chest and closed my eyes shut, not wanting to see what would happen. I heard people outside. they probably are evacuating from the school because the fire. I was scared of what would happen next.

**Me: Okay Everyone I finally got this done and my exams are over. So I'm hoping that I'll be updating soon.**

**Buttercup: You better**

**Blossom: Be a bit nicer Buttercup**

**Bubbles: Please do update soon**

**Me: I'll try**

**Brick: What do you mean 'try'? and are you trying to kill us in a fire and why is DORKSTER in the story? I thought you said you were not gonna include him in this story! **

**Me: I wasn't but I needed something to cause a fire.**

**Dexter: Something! I'm not a something you know **

**Butch: Get out of her Dorkster.**

**Boomer: YA!**

**Me: Umm, til next time, bye!**


	14. New Superheros

**Me: Hi everyone This is going to be Chapter 14! Wow I have done a lot of chapters. I proud of my self.**

**Blossom: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: What?**

**Brick: How could you forget, you are truly an idiot.**

**Me: Am Not!**

**Butch: Umm too.**

**Me: No! Okay maybe sometimes. Oh, I remember what i was gonna say. And for real I really just forgot what I was gonna say but i remember.**

**Buttercup: We get it. Just say what kind of shit you gotta say and do the fucking story.**

**Me: Sniffle...sniffle... waaaaaa, that was not nice.**

**Butch: I'll take Buttercup (Sigh) You guys calm Meli down. (leaves with Buttercup)**

**Bubbles: Don't cry like that. Buttercup has no idea what she's saying.**

**Boomer: Ya, umm... if you stop crying ...umm... I'll buy you some ice cream.**

**Me: (looks up) Really?**

**Boomer: Umm...ya**

**Me: Promise?**

**Boomer: Yes**

**Me: Okay, Buttercup! I did it!**

**Buttercup: Okay that was awesome! (Meli and Buttercup High-fives)**

**Boomer: What?**

**Buttercup: She told me if I could make a plan to get you her something then she'll stop bugging me.**

**Boomer: (Dumbstruck)**

**Me: Okay Everyone I Would like To say Thanks for all your reviews especially ROCuevas, you updated to almost all my chapters,THANKS! Now the story. ICE CREAMS ARE DELICIOUS! **

**Everyone: FINALLY and yes ice cream are delicious. (all nods)**

_Dexter made a fire and threw at a pile of old mats which made a bigger fire. Dexter ran out the building. Brick grabbed my arm. We were about to head out until the fire had blocked the way. Brick picked me up bridal style. I put my face on his chest and closed my eyes shut, not wanting to see what would happen. I heard people outside. they probably are evacuating from the school because the fire. I was scared of what would happen next._

Buttercup P.O.V.

Blossom and Brick left to some where and left us. I looked at Butch, which was getting closer to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't get close to my girlfriend?"

"Whatever" He kissed my cheek and then went towards my lips. He kissed me gently and I kissed back. I looked at the Blues to see what they were doing. They were umm... making out. Not to my surprise.

Then the fire alarm stated to go off. All of us got up and went outside.

"Where's Blossom and Brick?" Bubbles asked worriedly.

"I don't know" Boomer said.

I looked around and saw one of the abandoned buildings on fire. I looked at Butch he nodded. I looked at the Blues. They nodded too.

"Ya, time to get exposed." Butch yelled out. Bubbles jumped up and down.

"I'm so ready." We ran towards the building using our super speed. The blues got ready to put out the fire using their natural power of water. When we arrived their the cops told us not to get to close.

"Get the hell out of the way" I yelled with frustration.

"No can do young lady"

"Ugg" I looked at Butch and the Blues "Let's fly" They smirked.

We went over the cops and they just looked at us dumbstruck. We started putting out he fire a little by little.

Brick's P.O.V.

I looked at Blossom. She had her eyes closed shut. She looked afraid. I wouldn't blame her really but when I get out of here I'm gonna beat the crap out of that fucking Dorkster. Then it hit me.

We had the power of fire. Duh, I mentally slapped myself. We could try absorbing the fire.

"Blossom" I whispered into her ears. She opened her eyes a bit but was still afraid. Yup, I'm gonna Beat the living crap out of that fucking Bastard.

"We can try to absorb the fire, You wanna try?" She thought for a minute and nodded. I shut my eyes and she did too. I started walking into the fire. I didn't feel a thing. It felt really good being in the fire. We started absorbing the fire. I could feel the fire flowing into my veins. I opened my eyes and looked around most of the fire was gone.

Now we where able to get out. I ran out using my super speed. When we got outside I set Blossom on her feet. I looked at the Building and saw the others trying to put out the fire.

"You guys we got this under control." Blossom yelled and the others nodded and stepped aside. Blossom grabbed my hand. I nodded. We started absorbing every bit of the fire. All the fire was gone.

Blossom's P.O.V.

"We did it." I jumped on brick giving him a hug.

"Omg, that was amazing!" Bubbles started squealing in joy.

"That was pretty amazing but the thing I wanna know is how did you guys get in the fire and how did it start?" Buttercup asked raising a brow.

"Dexter" Me and Brick said in unison.

"Figures" Butch said not surprised. Then the dragons poofed out of nowhere.

"Are you alright?" Amber asked.

"Ya I'm okay" I said to my dragon reassuringly.

"Good" She said and the other dragons checked their masters if they were okay and poofed out of here again.

When they disappeared we saw the principal running towards us.

"Kids, are you alright." He said trying to catch his breath.

"What do you think old man, we have powers or did you not just see us?" Butch said.

"Be nicer Butch" Brick hit Butch.

"You six, I would like to talk to you in my office, now" He said but didn't sound angry but proud.

~In the principal office~

"Why did you want to talk to us?" Boomer asked.

"I wanted to talk about your powers, when did you have it?"

"We just received them Friday." I replied.

"Interesting, do you know how the fire started or who started?"

"Dexter" Brick started gritting his teeth. "Oh that reminded me I was going to give him a piece of my mind." He started getting up.

"Sit down Brick" He sat back down.

"I would like you students to become a town superhero. The crime in this town is very high. I would like you six to bring justice."

"What if their was crime during class?" I asked.

"You may skip"

"Really? I'm so in." Buttercup getting excited.

"Me too" Butch also getting exciting.

"But I expect you to at least makeup the work but for doing this you may not have to makeup most of it, are all of you in?" He asked using a serious tone.

"Yes" We said in unison.

"Now get to class I will inform all of the teachers"

"Bye principal" Bubbles spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Bye old man" Buttercup and Butch said in unison.

"Adios" Me and Brick said.

"Umm, bye" Boomer closed the door behind him.

**Me: I'm done with this chapter and everyone can have ice cream even the readers!**

**Brick: Wow, ice cream!**

**Me: You don't want any? :(**

**Brick: I do want some. (Takes the ice cream)**

**Me: (Gives everyone ice cream) :) Now while I'm eating my ice cream I hope you review!**

**Boomer & Bubbles: Meli is to concentrated on her ice cream she can't say anything right now but-**

**Buttercup: she wants to-**

**Butch: Say she is-**

**Blossom: Very thankful for your reviews!**

**Everyone & me: REVIEW! :D**


	15. Bank Robbery

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**PPGs: Hola!**

**RBB: Bonjour!**

**Me: I'm gonna make someone say the disclaimer. I don't want to cause I'm going to eat a chocolate bar.**

**Bubbles: That's a giant chocolate bar. (Chocolate bar is as big as a refrigerator)**

**Me: Mhm (munch, munch)**

**Boomer: Wait, who's doing the disclamer.**

**(everyone except Boomer points at Boomer)**

**Boomer: Me and my mouth. Well Meli does not own anything except the plot of the story, the dragons, and other stuff.**

**Butch: I heard someone new is coming.**

**Me: Shut up, you were not supposed to say that dumba-!**

**Brick: Idiot, You blew it.**

**Butch: Whatever man, and Meli get back at eating your chocolate bar- wait give me some.**

**Buttercup: I want some too!**

**Me: Noo Your Not! (Tackles the Green and ties them to a chair) MINE!**

**Blossom: Umm, okay that was a bit weird.**

**Brick: Yes that was umm weird...to the story.**

Bubbles P.O.V.

I got up this morning feeling really tired.

"Ugg" I got out of bed and picked out a light blue shirt that says 'iRule' with a white skirt that went to the knee. I went to the bathroom and showered.

I finished showering and went to go eat breakfast. When I got there their was the reds and Boomer.

"Good morning everyone" I said.

"Good morning Bubbles" Blossom smiled at me.

"Morning" Brick drank his coffee.

"Morning my love" Boomer got up and hugged me.

The Greens Finally came down.

~At school 3rd pd.~

I was in class with Boomer. The Principal changed our schedules to make sure we are at least with another from the gang.

Soon enough the principal came in the intercom.

"Excuse me Mrs. Snorely (I made the name up) may you excuse Boomer and Bubbles?" The principal asked.

"Yes"

Boomer went towards the windows and opened one of them.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. We jumped out the window. We heard our class yell out.

"Go beat the crap out those Bad guys!" I giggled a bit.

We arrived at the scene minutes later and saw the others. It was a bank robbery. Buttercup and Butch went in and we followed.

We started punching and kicking the robbers.

"Hello Mr. Robber, I like to fan myself do you want me to fan you?" He looked confused at the question and smirked.

Soon I pulled out my fan, I made sure I deactivated the sharp edges. I knocked out 5 people at a time. The others took out their weapons. We beat every single robber under 10 minutes.

"We're Done with this." Blossom said and going out. We were still holding our weapons.

"I didn't get to use the guns" Boomer sighed.

"We can't kill them Boomer" Brick scolding him.

"But-"

"That was fun" Butch said cutting of Boomer.

"Yup" Buttercup agreed.

When we where outside we saw cameras taking picture of us. there was reporters asking us questions. I stood behind Boomer.

Boomer's P.O.V.

"Hello fellow citizens, we are the new superheros of this town." Buttercup got close to Butch and started to pull his hair.

"Come on Butchie boy" Then one of the reporters asked a dumb question.

"Are you all in high school?"

"Does it look like we're in high school?" Yelling it then asking.

"Um... yes" he started backing away afraid of Buttercups fiery.

"What is all of your names?" another reporter asked.

"Brick"

"Blossom"

"Butch"

"Buttercup"

"Boomer"

"Bubbles"

"Don't you think it's odd that all of your names start with B's?" Another reporter.

"Umm, no, okay mabe it is." Blossom thought for awhile.

"We got to go" he flew off and we followed.

We got back to school and it was lunch. So we arrived at the cafeteria at the same table we eat everyday. We chatted on how we could beat Him, he hadn't shown up yet.

Then a whole bunch of girls came out of nowhere and started piling up on me, Brick, and Butch. I was able to get out. I guess we have fan girls.

Blossom's P.O.V.

There was a bunch of fan girls piling up on our boys. I looked at Buttercup, she looked real mad. Bubbles was looking a bit sad. So I got up and pushed the girls out of my way. Bubbles and Buttercup got up too. I got in front of Brick and asked him.

Do you want some cake" and kissed his cheek. Bubbles started playing with Boomers hair and Buttercup kissed Butch. The fan girls were dumbstruck and went away.

"Thanks Bloss"

"Your Welcome Brick"

"I still want cake you know" I giggled.

"I know" I gave him his cake.

**Me: I'm done eating my chocolate.**

**Blossom: Woww**

**Brick: Okay this is end of Chapter 15**

**Buttercup: Did I have to kiss Butch in front of those sluts?**

**(Everyone looks at Meli)**

**Butch: She's asleep, how did sleep so fast?**

**Bubbles: She looks like a little kid...aww**

**Boomer: Okay we should quite down**

**Blossom: Brick can you carry her to her room (At her house)**

**Brick: She just ate a chocolate bar as big as a refrigerator **

**Blossom: Brick!**

**Brick: Okay (sighs)**

**Butch: Okay readers I'll probably see you guys soon **

**Me: Bye...**

**Everyone stares at the sleeping Meli**


	16. Allies

**Me: I'm tired (rubs eyes) **

**Butch: You said there'll be new people**

**Me: I know but I didn't do it last chapter cause you told people so I'm gonna have them in this chapter.**

**Buttercup: Cool, what's their names?**

**Me: Not telling (gets some juice)**

**Boomer: What's gonna happen in this chapter?**

**Me: Still not telling**

**Brick: If your not gonna say anything then go on with the story.**

**Me: Okay**

**Blossom: This is Chapter 16, right?**

**Bubbles: Yup!**

Butch's P.O.V.

I woke up extra early to get to the morning meeting. Me and Buttercup were on the Boys soccer team. I don't know why she's on the Boys team but oh well. I got showered and dressed. I wore green and black plaid shirt and black jean pants.

I knocked on Buttercups door and went in. She wore a black shirt that hugged her body that showed her perfect curves with a navy green shirt that had black frills on the edges. She also put Shorts under.

"A skirt?" I raised a brow.

"Bubbles got it for me and told me to wear one day." She said calmly.

"Figures, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yup"

We flew to school today and our dragons came along. We arrived and their most of the team here but someone else was here too. I guess it's a new student in school. I went up to him. He wore a purple plain shirt with old pair of jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Bruise"

"Cool, Butch and this is Buttercup, my girlfriend." He waved and for some reason he was looking at something behind us. I turned around and only saw our dragons but he can't see them, can he?

"You have dragons too, I guess I found you guys" Bruise said while taking out his phone and started to text someone.

"Who you texting and why did you say 'too'?" Buttercup asked.

"My girlfriend Bunny and I mean I'm one of you guys"

"Prove it" I said still not sure.

"Ace come out" Soon a purple dragon came out.

"Believe me now"

"Yup" I said.

"You wanna meet the rest?" Buttercup asked.

"Sure, but Bunny will be here...now" a girl with brown hair and a ponytail. She wore a light purple dress.

"Hey I'm Bunny and this is Abby" a dragon that was a light shade of purple came from behind her.

"I'll tell someone that we got to go." Buttercup said.

"Mitch, tell couch we have to go and we'll be here after school."

"Okay"

Buttercup's P.O.V.

We used our super speed and get to the house. Everyone was eating breakfast.

"Hey we have 2 guests and they're one of us!" I yelled.

"Correction 4 guests" Bunny said.

"Last time I checked I only see 2" Butch looking around the room and the others came into the room.

"Wait here" Bruise went out and came back with a boy with messy white hair wearing a white collar shirt and black jeans and a girl with long white hair and a head band. She wore a White shirt and jean skirt with white leggings under.

"This is Bell and Blake"Bruise pointed at the 2 **(Sorry if I used this name, I know some other people got this name)**

"Omg I love your sense of style" Bubbles was jumping up and down.

"And then their was 10" Brick and Blossom mumbled in unison.

"These are our dragons, Ally and Adam" Ally was white as snow and Adam was white-gray.

"Where are you guys staying?" Brick asked.

"Umm not sure" Blake sitting on the couch and putting Bell on his lap.

"Then where's your stuff?" Blossom asked

"Ace" Bruise said and then a couple of suitcases poofed out of nowhere.

"Why don't you stay here?" Boomer getting up.

"Wait, you all live here?" Bunny started jumping up and down.

"Ya, Brick owns the place" Bubbles started jumping up and down again.

"He's in a rich family" I said.

"So we can stay over and live with everyone?" Bell started to jump up and down too.

"I'll get 4 rooms ready by... when we get home from school."

"Cool"Blake got up walking out the door. "Time for school"

Everyone ran out to school.

Abby's P.O.V.

"Do you think they'll be ready?" I asked.

"We can only hope" Ace sighed.

"It's time to give them a test." Amber looked at Arch for approval.

"Yes, indeed" Arch closed his eyes.

"When will this take place?" Alice transformed to a bigger dragon and the others transformed too.

"It will take time to prepare this 'Test'." Aaron went out of the house.

**Bruise: What the hell are they talking about?**

**Me: You'll find out soon.**

**Bunny: I'm scared**

**Bubbles: Me too**

**Bell: I'm gonna um... out and train a bit.**

**Buttercup, Butch, and Blake: I'll come**

**Brick: See, this is why I'm getting freaked out!**

**Blossom: Why?**

**Brick: nothing**

**Me: Bye Everyone!**


	17. Kids?

**Me: Hey everyone, again! This is chapter 17. I would like to tell you that I making another story called "Born a Spy" I hope you all will read it. :)**

**Butch: You made another one. :I**

**Me: Yes I did **

**Bubbles: Yippie, I bet I'll be in another story of yours Meli! :D**

**Blossom: What's it about? **

**Me: You have to read it because I don't want to spoil it. Sorry!**

**Buttercup: Do I have to be with him again in that story. (points at Butch)**

**Me: Like I said, I don't want to spoil anything, so back to the story. Reminder I do not own the PPGs, and RRBs, Bell, Bunny!**

**Bell: Are we going to be in it?**

**Me: Um, maybe... and guess what!**

**Blade: What?**

**Me: People from my home country even read this story, I'm so happy that they read this. :)**

**Bruise: Where's y-**

**Me: Now on with the story! :D**

Brick's P.O.V.

There was another crime, it was a gang terrorizing the town. The gang was also called GangGreen Gang. During the fight we learned about the white's and purple's weapons. Blade had a kyoketsu-shoge and Bell had a bladed knuckles. Bruise has a suntetsu and Bunny's were nun-chucks. They were also really good fighters.

When we got back it was already lunch, but before we were able to eat another crime went on. We flew out of the building and saw that a crazy robot was destroying buildings.

We finished the robot but then two more came.

"Ugg, this is so fucking annoying!" Butch yelled slicing a robots hand off with his kantana.

"Where are these robots coming from!" Boomer muttered to himself shooting at one of the robots with his guns.

"What the hell!" Buttercup stopped and we stared at the robots because the two robots started dancing out of no where.

"Umm... I don't think there supposed to do that." Bunny went on the ground and walked in front of them with a bored expression.

"Bunny, what are you doing?" I asked curios.

"Watch" She smirked and kicked on of the robots and then it collapsed in million of pieces.

"Well that worked." Bell walked to the other one and tried it out. It collapsed like the other one.

"Yes, school is over, time to get to the skateboard rink!" Bruise started dragging Bunny. Butch and Buttercup followed.

"We're going to the library" Blake said dragging Bell.

"Let's go to the zoo!" Bubbles started jumping and dragging Boomer.

"Well, we're are going on our date." I said and Blossom giggled a little. "Everyone needs to be back home before 9 at the latest" I spoke again and I flew with Blossom.

We flew to a nearby coffee shop.

Blossom's P.O.V.

"So what do you think about all this superhero stuff?" I asked drinking a cup of coffee .

"Not bad really, we get to miss classes and stuff" He answered.

"Ya, that's true" I smiled and he smiled back.

We chatted a little more and finished our coffees and left. We flew to the house, it was 4:12. Bell and Blake were already there reading their books so we joined them.

~A couple hours later~

'BOOM!'

"What the heck do you want kid!" I ran to buttercup who was yelling at a small girl about the age of 5 grabbing on to Bc's leg who looked very familiar. She had jet black hair in a pony tail, a green shirt on, and a black skirt. Then a boy who similar to the girl, same hair color but all down, green shirt, and jeans. Then i realized.

"Omg, they look like Buttercup and Butch!" I yelled and everyone looked at me then the kids to the greens to the kids to the greens and on and on. Until to other kids that looked like Bell, Blake, Brick, and me. We stared for awhile they just stayed quite til two twin kids (4) that looked like me and another (7) that was like Brick spoke.

"Mommy, Daddy" They yelled and ran to us. I looked at Brick and he just shrugged. The other ran to their look a likes. I got down to I eye level.

"Um, who are you kids?" I asked gently. One of the twins answered.

"We moma and papa's kids"

"We mean that we came from the future because moma, papa, auntie, and uncle defeated Him. But then was not really defeated so came back and tried to beat our parents. so before that happened they sent us and told us to make sure you guys defeat Him and don't come back until that happens." The older brother said and we blinked.

"You're kidding, I'm married to Buttercup and had you two?" Butch asked.

"Yup" One of their kids smiled. Then the purples and their one kid came in and the blues and their 2 kids came.

They looked at us.

"They already explained." Bruise said.

We moved to the living room.

"Okay so everyone say their name and how old they are" Brick said.

"I'm Baily, and this here, my twin is Berry. We are 4" Baily said who is my kid then the older one of our children spoke.

"Bann, 7 years" We then looked at the green's children a boy and a girl. The Boy spoke first.

"Baxter, 9" We glared at the greens.

"What, how should I now" They said in unison.

"Becky, 5"

"I'm Bonnie" She started counting her fingers "3" She giggled and hugged her father, Boomer.

"I'm Brittany, age 6"

"Brice, 12" We glared harder at the purples.

"It's only one" Bunny whined.

"Breezy, 10, this is Bret, only 1 and 6 months"She pointed at a baby, Blake was holding "and Burke, 2" I counted how many kids we have.

"So that's eleven kids"

"No, mommy"Bann went outside and came back in with a teen. "This is Baron. He's 14" Then everyone glared at me and Brick."

"Um...i got nothing to say" Brick looked at me and i nod.

"So there's 12 kids, that tells they are here until we are able to defeat Him completely." We took a while to take everything in.

"I'll go and ask to make 6 rooms. the twins share a room, Bann and Baron, Baxter and Brice, Becky and Breezy, Bonnie and Brittany, Bret and Burke."

"Okay" everyone said in unison.

**Butch: Soooo, we have kids**

**Baxter and Becky: Yup!**

**Me: Don't you think that's cute**

**Buttercup: Sure**


	18. Pet Shop, Worried

**Me: Ugg... i think my head is going to explode and hey!**

**Bunny: Why? (Holding a bunny and 100 are surrounding her)**

**Me: (Glares...) There's bunnies all over my house**

**Bunny: True**

**Brick: I got the enormous vacuum**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Bunny: What's that for?**

**Me: To get rid of these bunnies... mwhaha**

**Bunny: Nooo (Tackles me down)**

**Me: AHHH!**

**Everyone except me and Bunny: Enjoy! :) :D XD X) :I &) :P :) :) :) ;0 ;) ;P**

Bell's P.O.V.

We finally got home from school, fighting crime, and the pet shop. Bunny and Bubbles wanted to get a new pet or pets.

~Flashback~

_I was walking side by side, hand in hand with Blake and following everyone to the pet shop._

_"What do you think about...us, you know having, um kids?" He asked. I looked at the hand he was holding._

_"Um... I don't know, um it just feels so sudden, to you know" I replied blushing and looking at the floor. He lifted my head a bit and kissed me right there in front of random people._

_"Don't worry then" He smiled his bright smile that would always calm me down._

_We all went into the pet shop which made Bunny and Bubbles squeal in joy. I looked around and then my dragon, Ally popped out of nowhere._

_"Ahh" I yelled about to fall I never touched the ground and realized that Blake had caught me. "Thanks" I said._

_"You're welcome" He replied._

_"Um...You guys should stop popping out of nowhere and scaring me like that." I said frustrated._

_"Sorry Bell" Ally apologized._

_"Where did you guys go anyway?" Blake went towards a snake cage._

_"We left all of sudden because we had to have talk with the gods again." Ally replied._

_"What was it that they needed to talk to you about?" Blake asked eyeing a snake._

_"They wanted us to know not to interfere to much and stuff like that" Adam said eyeing a fly. 'no wonder our kids from the future came.' Then they poofed out of here again._

_"What do you think of a snake?" Blake asked. I smiled and nodded._

_"Why not?"_

_We went to pay for the snake and saw that Bubbles was holding a puppy, Bunny was holding um...yeah, you know a bunny, Buttercup was holding a cage with a falcon. Wait they sell falcons! And it seems Blossom got a pet it was a kitten. The guys were all looking happy._

~Um...Flashback ends~

When Brick opened the door we heard a sudden scream and ran to the direction of it.

I looked around the room and it was a complete mess!

I looked at our kids and saw that Bret was flying around laughing. My heart jumped and flew to Bret and grabbed him. Blake then was trying to chase Burke around the house. I looked around searching for Breezy but there was no sign.

I realized Baily and Berry were coloring an the walls which Blossom, Buttercup, and Bunny was trying to grab the crayons away. Bann was fighting with Baxter and Brick, Bruise, and Butch were trying to stop it. Becky was a relief, she was playing patty cake with Bonnie and Brittany which Bubbles and Boomer joined.

~10 Minutes Later~

Everyone had gotten everyone calmed and then i yelled out something.

"WHERE ARE BREEZY, BRICE, AND BARON!"

They looked at me shock and realized that too. Then we thought.

"Oh no" We all said in unison.

"Baxter, do you know were are the others?" Butch asked Baxter.

"Um.. they said they were going out to find Him or something."

"Oh No!" We all said in unison again. We ran out of the house-like-mansion dragging our kids flying to Mojo's old house that Him had took over. I hoped that he was not there. Bringing no harm to the kids.

Crashing into the ceiling, there was no sign of Him, but I then saw Breezy on the floor unconscious. I ran to her. She looked bruised and there was a bit blood but she'll be fine. I hugged her tightly crying a bit. I felt a hand on my shoulder and i turned to see Blake with our other kids. I smiled.

"She's fine" I whispered. I looked at the others.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I and Brick ran to Baron. I looked at him and saw that he had a couple bruises, cuts, and it looked like he broke his arm. His eyes began to open showing his bloody eyes. He looks so much like Brick.

"I'm okay, mom, dad" He said trying to get up but fell back down because of his arm.

"No you're not" Brick said looking serious. He then looked towards the Blues. "Bubbles, can you help out here!" She nodded. **(I might have forgot to say that the Blues and Purples can Heal others****)**

Bubbles put her hands out and shut her eyes. A light shade of blue was surrounding Brice. A couple of seconds later Bubbles finished, getting up and walking to the Whites.

Baron got up and Baily, Berry, and Bann ran to him crying. I hugged them and Brick did too.

"Please don't do that again." I said sounding so protective.

"But he did do well" I gave Brick a glare for giving him an encouraging statement but i nodded.

"Okay i won't do it again." He said. Brick carried Berry and Baily ready to fly out.

"Let's go home" I stated out loud. The others nodded smiling that everyone was safe.

I smiled happily flying out hand in hand with Brick and my 4 kids, safe.

**Me: Again i'm sorry for taking so long on this. :( Review and i'll try to update soon, bye! :)**


	19. Kids got School

**Bubbles: I almost cried the last chapter.**

**Boomer: Why?**

**Bubbles: The kids got hurt.**

**Me: Don't worry. They're fine…For now.**

**Bell: What do you mean 'for now'?**

**Me: …**

**Everyone: Tell us!**

**Me: …, story! (Runs)**

**Everyone: (Chases after Meli angrily)**

**Me: Ahh!**

Baron P.O.V.

I woke up on this Saturday morning very tired as hell. Haha. Mom would probably scold me if she heard me say that out loud. I got up from bed and saw that Bann was already up. He was playing with a toy car that dad had bought him. I picked him up and carried him out.

I went next door and grabbed the twins, Berry and Bailey. We went to the Dining room for breakfast.

"Morning" I heard mom and dad say in unison or you could say the young version of Blossom and Brick.

I nodded and put Bann in his seat and helped Berry and Bailey up on theirs. I finally made a beeline to my seat on the opposite side of the table and began to eat my food. The table was really long so it can fit the 22 of us plus the dragons. So, it's 32 of us in this big family.

We can see the dragons because we are the kids of their masters and when they pass away they are passed down to the grandkids. So they skip every other year. Awe, I don't get a dragon this year unless they have kids. I smirked.

The rest of this family started to awake and gather around the table.

"Are you three okay?" Aunt Bubbles asked. It's funny that I'm only a couple years younger than them but I get to be born in um… about two more years, but I won't say anything, yet.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I feel great after aunt Bubbles and aunt Bunny healed us." Breezy said smiling.

"Same here" Brice replied.

"That's great but I got some news to share." Mom said.

"What's up Blossy?" Aunt Buttercup asked.

Saturdays are great, nothing to worry about, except Him. We don't need to attend school since we're from the future. Get to relax in this time phrase. I smiled.

"Well bad news is that we need to get part time jobs." Aunt Buttercup and Uncle Butch's face turned paper white. "The kids need to go to school." I choked on my food and looked up at my mother. I groaned and banged my head on the table. "Good news is the kids get to do chores for money and we got some things in mind to power up and defeat Him."

Everyone stayed silent.

"When do we start school?" I asked unhappy but breaking the silent.

"Monday" Dad replied and I groaned again.

~Monday~

I dragged my self downstairs not wanting to go to school. Everyone was already in the living room waiting for me. Then someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it" Aunt Bubbles ran to the door. Once she opened it i saw a lady with a dark hair tied in a pony tail. She looked like she was in her mid twenties. "Hello"

"I'm Christina, the babysitter" She smiled. I walked past them and sat on the couch next to Bann. She stepped in and looked at our family. "You have a big family.,... well where are the kids i'll be watching"

"Oh they're still asleep upstairs. Their names are Berry, Bailey, the twins, Bonnie, Bret, and Burke." Christina nodded. "We'll be leaving now."

We all went outside and stopped.

"When did you guys get cars?" Buttercup asked.

"Or When did you get license?" Bunny gawked at the 5 cars, a red, green, blue, purple, silver. Plus 2 vans, black and white.

"Haha, we secretly had guy time" Bruise yelled running to the car that had his signature color.

"Mom, can i ride with Baron?" Brice asked eagerly.

"Sure."

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad."

"Wait! You're not riding in daddy's new and fucking awesome car?" Bruise said disappointingly.

"Stop talking shit, my car is much better then yours!" Butch yelled. I watched my two uncles bark at each other very amused. Suddenly aunt Buttercup and Bunny punched then in the face in unison.

"Stop cursing in front of the kids." They also yelled in unison. Then Becky walked to her mom.

"Mommy," She tugged on her shirt. She looked at her."what's shit and fu-?" She got cut off with aunt Buttercup's hands.

"Please don't ever say those words again, okay Becky?" Becky nodded but aunt Buttercup and Bunny started beating up uncle Butch and Bruise.

~Later at the Middle School~

When me and Brice arrived at our school. There were a lot of chatter. Using my super sonic hearing i heard what some people were saying and Brice probably did toi since he smirked.

_"Omg, the new boys are here and they look hott"_

_"You think they'll hang out with us?"_

_"I just fell in_ love"

Since our father and mother have 100% of good looking traits we have a 100% of good looking traits. So I'm not surprised that we're the talk in the school for the day.

Brice and I already looked over our schedules. I was relieved we had the same lunch because you have no idea how much trouble he'll probably make, or maybe you do. I had to bring Brice to his class.

"See ya later" Brice waved at me.

"Alright, anyway try not to make a mess." I grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

I began to head to class when someone bumped into me from behind.

"Sorry, i'm in a hurry." It was a girl who looked really familiar. Then she rushed in front of me. I rushed the thought away.

When i got to class i went to an empty seat and waited for the teacher.

~At the Elementary~

Breezy's P.O.V.

Right now i'm being introduced to the class.

"I'm Breezy Jojo, nice to meet everyone."

The bad thing is that Baxter is in the same class as me. He managed to skip a grade. **(I know what your thinking, 'How'd he skip, his parents are Butch and Buttercup?', well he got some traits from his aunts and uncles)**

"Baxter Jojo and we're cousins" Baxter put an arm around me.

"Ok have a seat in the empty desks." The teacher said. "Today is scheduled for no lessons, since i have some errands to run. Please behave and make the new students at home."

She left and i looked at my neighbors. It was Baxter and an unknown boy. The boy turned to look at her.

"Hey, I'm Alex" I smiled.

"Hello"

"You know that you have a pretty face right?" My face heated up a bit.

"Thanks"

Baxter's P.O.V.

I looked to Breezy and she was giggling,... and blushing! I felt a bit angry. Wait hold up, am i jealous? Over my cousin. I got up and slammed my desk. The class went silent. Every eye was on me.

"Oh,...sorry, i thought i saw i bug on my desk so i killed it. ehehe" i sat back down slowly.

Then i started listening to their conversation.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Alex asked. I stood up but calmly this time.

"I would lo-" Breezy began but i cut her off.

"Sorry but i overheard a bit and she can't. We need to meet up with our parents later."

"Oh yeah, i forgot that. I'm sorry maybe next time." She said.

"That's alright maybe during lunch?" Alex smiled.

"That seems nice." My eyes were wide.

"You're going to leave me alone with Bann, Becky, and Brittany!"

"Oh yea,"

"Stop forgetting. Mom and aunt Bell told we both have to stay with them since we have the same lunch."

"Do you want to meet my other cousins?" She completely ignored my comment.

"Sure, plus i have a younger sister i want to introduce you too." I walked back to my seat a bit depressed.

~At the High School~

Blossom's P.O.V.

"I hope the kids are okay" i whispered while eating a sandwich.

"Don't worry Blossom" Brick said giving a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, no worries"

"Okay" Suddenly the rest of the gang came rushing in.

"Blossom, Brick! I have a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen!" everyone said in unison.

**Me: Alright people, I was able to write this and update since a long time but now i feel really inspired so i'll update the next chapter around the next three days.**

**Blossom: Hope you can wait til then!**

**Brice: Mmmm (Still depressed)**


	20. Preparation

**Me: Chapter 20 is here!**

**Blossom: Disclaimer, Meli does not own any of the character except some. **

**Brick: Hey I just met You!**

**Butch: And this is Crazy!**

**Boomer: But here's my Number!**

**Bruise & Blake: So call me Maybe!**

**PPGs: She also doesn't own the song that the guys are singing. (-_-) **

**Me: ...Weirdos...**

**PPGs: But they're our weirdos...**

_"Blossom, Brick! I have a weird feeling that something bad is going to happen!" everyone said in unison._

Brick's P.O.V.

Blossom dropped her sandwich and began to cry. I didn't know what was going on but i put my arms around her. Everyone took a seat.

"What's wrong?" I whispered into her ear.

"I just saw something" Blossom began to cry more and into my shirt. The others looked concerned. Butch and Blake got up exiting the cafeteria.

"Where you guys going?" Bell yelled at them.

"Getting the van and picking up the others" Butch said.

"If what we just said and what Blossom saw then we got to do something." Blake said not looking back.

"Bubbles, Boomer, Go talk to the principal and keep a look out for anything unusual" Buttercup spoke in a serious tone. The blues nodded and left.

"What did you see Blossom?" Bruise said.

"The dream"

Suddenly our dragons popped out of nowhere.

"We must hurry, something is going to happen." Ally said to Bell.

"Blossom..." Amber said worriedly.

I picked up Blossom and a loud thunder sound shook the ground.

"We need to hurry home." I said. Bubbles and Boomer came in nodding their head for us to go.

Brice's P.O.V.

I was walking back from lunch with Baron to the classes when i saw...

"Dad?" I asked.

"Brice, Baron, nothing happened to you guys!"

"That's your dad?" A boy i met named Richard asked. I nodded.

"We need to go." He whispered and grabbed us both putting us on his shoulders. I wasn't surprised. He would always do this. I waved by to some friends.

Then we arrived in his car.

"Where are we going?" Baron asked sitting in the front seat.

"Home" We looked at him confused. It was our first day in school and already something happened.

"Mondays" I grumbled.

Breezy's P.O.V.

I was walking with Bann, Becky, Brittany, Alex, his little sister who's in the same class as Bann, Sarah and Baxter, who seems depressed. I wonder why. We were walking to the cafeteria to eat lunch. I opened the door and stopped. I saw dad.

"Daddy?" He ran to us.

"Breezy! You guys are fine, right?" I nodded. He examined us. "Oh, Hello, I'm Breezy's dad, Blake Jojo. Who might you be?"

"I'm Alex and this is my little sister, Sarah. Nice to meet you Mr. Jojo."

"Oh just call me Blake."

"Dad, why are you here anyway?"

"Something is going to happen" He said in a serious tone.

"Uncle Blake, what's going to happen?" Brittany asked about to tear up.

"We need to go now. Nice to meet you Alex, Sarah" He carried Becky and Brittany. I waved and said my goodbyes holding Bann's and Baxter's hand.

~Later at Home~

Blossom's P.O.V.

We waited until Blake and Butch arrived.

Then the door slammed open.

"The kids are safe!" Butch yelled.

"Has anyone noticed that the clouds are pink?" Blake asked.

"What?" I ran to a window a window nearby. "Oh..."

I put my hands up to my face in terror. Then i felt a hand around me.

"Brick, its happening" He put his chin on my shoulder.

"We're all here and we'll fight together." I said.

"We'll destroy him." Bunny threw a fist up.

"before he destroys our future" Bruise patted Brice's head.

"We learned new things" Bubbles said and she made her huge fan appear.

"Yeah" Boomer took out his guns.

"Don't you dare shot it at me again!" Butch yelled getting his staff out.

"We're so gonna beat the living crap out of the gay bastard" Bruise took out his sunsetsu.

"Language!" Bunny hit him with her wand and changed them into nun-chucks.

"Mom, we can help to." Baron said. getting out a pair of sickles just like Brick. Brice took out a tekagi-shuko and Breezy grabbed her kyoketsu-shoge.

"We get weapons when we turn 10" Brice commented.

"Mommy, Daddy we wanna help too." Brittany cried. She flew to Bubbles. "I can help" She made a small ball of blue light and threw it to Boomer. Boomer caught it and made it bigger. He soon made it disappear.

"Soon Him will come out" I said. "So we need to be ready." Amber and the others came to their rightful owners.

"Make an energy ball" She commanded. I did and she grabbed it and ate it. Then everyone followed. (The ones who have dragons.)

Suddenly all the dragons became bigger.

"Wooww" We all said in unison.

**Me: Finished! I'm so tired but writing makes me not hungry since it's already Ramadan.**

**Butch: So no food.**

**Me: Not yet.**

**Boomer: Bye Bye.**

**Me: Adios, Bye,** **Ja ne, La revedere, Viszlát, Selamat Tingal, Tchau, Cao, Hade, and more…**


	21. Outfit, Gems, Eyes

**Me: We're just going straight to the story. **

Brick's P.O.V.

I went up to Blossom and Baron. Baron was showing her his sickles.

"Dad, look almost like yours but better." I snorted trying to hold my laugh. I then made my own pair appear. Mine was a bit bigger and a darker shade of red.

"What's the difference?" Arch asked.

"Uh-"

"OMG" He got cut off by a yell mixed with supersonic powers.

Bubbles.

"What's wrong?" Boomer said worriedly at her. She giggled. Everyone was waiting for what she was going to say. Boomer looked confused. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I almost forgot i made everyone outfits for this occasion." We all sweat dropped.

"What's the point? We're practically going to a bloody-bath of a war" Buttercup said with Amelia nodding. Bubbles pouted.

"That's why Alice helped me get these different kind of fabrics the will help improve us at our magic, accuracy, strength, and yada yada other stuff" She said and Alice nodded.

"You weren't supposed to use those." Adam said flying to her and other dragons did to.

"But the gods let me." She responded.

"Explains that" Arch said.

"I'll go and get them" Bubbles giggled and dragged Boomer to help her. She used her super speed to get them. Seconds later she was back and handed us bags with our names. "Now go and get dressed."

We all went our separate ways to go to a room and did as we're told.

Bell's P.O.V.

I took Bret and Burke with me to get them changed. Bubbles got them an outfit too.

I entered my room and changed them first. Bret was wearing a black shirt that had a white smiley face on the front and back with plaid black and white shorts and white converse. Burke was refusing a bit to get changed but managed. He wore a white sleeveless shirt that had a black kyoketsu-shoge with black jeans that has gray splattered paint on it and white converse too. I looked at them at awe. Bubbles is really good at this.

I left them on my bed and got my self dressed. I got my shirt and began to put on the other shirt. But while putting on I saw something sparkly on my stomach. I looked at it and noticed a white gem on my bellybutton. I started to panic but I tried to ignore it.

I put on the black shirt but it was only covered my chest, exposing my bare stomach with white long sleeves and a gray skirt that had chains on one side. I put on the white converse that went to my knees. I also found a pair of white fingerless gloves and to finish the outfit a black headband.

I grabbed the boys and went out to see Blake. He wore a black muscle shirt that has a white number one it with a long white sleeve shirt and a baggy pair of black jeans. He also wore white converse. He had the same gloves as I did.

"You look sexy." He said giving me a peck on the lips and taking Burke. Then noticed the gem. "A gem?"

"I don't know. I just noticed it." I replied heading downstairs. He muttered 'odd' to his self.

We meet Bubbles and Boomer heading down too.

Bubbles wore a baby blue sleeveless shirt showing her belly too and it has black different size circles on the side with a denim vest. She also had a plaid black, blue, and white skirt and denim high top converse. Her hair was in their usual pigtails. Boomer had a plain midnight blue long sleeve and a black vest with dark blue jeans. A pair of dark denim converse. Both also had the same gloves.

Then I noticed that she also had a gem on her bellybutton but baby blue.

"You have gem too, Bubbles?" I asked.

"Oh yea, I just found that out a while ago." She replied looking at it.

"That's pretty" Boomer said pulling Bubbles in a hug. We sneaked off downstairs to find Buttercup, Butch, and Bruise.

Buttercup has on a black t-shirt tied up too and shows her stomach, having a green fumma shuriken on it. She also has an emerald-green gem. She had on a green and black sleeveless sweater black jeans and green converse. Butch is wearing a green shirt with a gray, black, green sweater and black ripped jeans. He has black long socks and dark green converse. They also have on gloves.

Bruise has on a black and purple flannel shirt that's unbutton revealing a black shirt. He has on a pair of black faded jeans with zippers on the sides and purple high top converse. Plus he has the gloves.

Bubbles and Boomer came in the room we were in and then came the kids. **(I'm not explaining what the kids are wearing.) **

"Awe they look cute in the outfits." Bubbles said in an awing moment. I put down Bret and Blake followed by putting Burke down.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I was walking down stairs with Bailey and Berry with me.

I'm wearing black shirt that exposed my belly and shoulders but is long-sleeved. There was a pink gem on my belly button which is weird. I was going to need to tell the others about this. There is a pink heart on it and I wearing a white skirt with a pair of black jeggings underneath. My hair was in its usual bow. I have Pink converse on and fingerless glove.

"Mommy!" The twins yelled. I looked at them. They giggled and pointed behind. I turned around and smiled.

"Awh, I wanted to scare you guys." Bann pouted. Brick and Baron was with him.

Brick is wearing a red hoodie that has black flames on the sleeves and White lettering that says 'BRICK HEAD'. Under the hoodie was a black shirt. His had been a bit different but still the same old hat. There was a black skull added to it. For his pants, it was just a plain black jeans and he has red converse.

I entered a room that we named 'Play Room'. It sounds childish but Brick got it built and it's filled with arcade games on one side and the other side has toys and some sofas near a TV. Then there's a door that leads outside to a playground. Bailey and Berry ran Bunny who is holding some ice cream bars to hand out. The kids were just playing and fooling around. Wish that can last.

Bunny is wearing purple tank top showing her belly and she also had a gem but purple. The tank top had a white bunny on it. She has Black jean shorts with purple looking paint on the edges and pockets. Her shoes are purple knee-high converse and oh course she had the gloves.

"Here some ice cream." She handed one to Baron and Bann. They thanked her and ran to an arcade game.

"So how's it going so far?" I asked for an update on the situation.

"Well, the sky is still pink but not red yet. I'm not letting any the kids out encase he attacks them. But everything is normal." Bunny responded. "And found something odd." I nodded and on cue the gang entered.

I looked at the girls. They also had gems.

"We found something weird." Buttercup said. We took a seat on the sofa. We would have this talk in another room but we can't leave the kids.

"You girls all have those gems" Bruise pointing to his stomach.

"Yea duh" Butch added to the obviousness.

"Does anyone know how it happened?" Bell asked and then Amber came in.

"I know" She said happily. "It's going to help you in the fight and give you a powerful boast."

"Like an energy drink?" Brick asked.

"Exactly" A voice said.

"But it helps with your magic." Abby and Ally came in.

"What about us guys?" Boomer asked. He seemed to be thinking out loud again. Alex came tumbling in.

"Oh it's because you guys got something else.

"But it still has the same effect." Adam said loudly from another room and then we saw the other dragons fly across the window outside and soon the dragons that are inside flew through the wall to the outside.

"Then where is it?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Right here." Brick pointed to his eye. I looked at him confused and the gang did too.

"Daddy I'm tired." Brittany walked to Boomer and put her hands out. Boomer picked her up and sat her on his lap. She drifted asleep.

"The eye." Brick went on. Brick then muttered something and his eyes began to glow. Right after that I felt a zap on my stomach. The gem started to glow too. Boomer was about to say something but stopped. The guys looked deep in thought and there. Their eyes glowed too along with the girls gems.

I looked to Brick with a questioning look.

"A voice in my head" He said. I looked to the other guys and they nodded.

"Bret and Burke are asleep" Bell said getting up with Blake.

"Awe Bonnie is too." Bubbles began to get Bonnie.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Berry said rubbing her eye. Brick picked her up and set her on the couch.

"Dad, Mom" Baron yelled. We walked to him. "Becky and Bailey just fell on the ground asleep." I carried Becky and Brick got Bailey.

I walked to Buttercup and Butch handing them their kid.

"The kids are randomly falling asleep" Bunny said confused.

Baron, Breezy, Brice, Baxter, Bann came in.

"Little kids should go to sleep" I heard an obnoxious voice and the sky began to turn a really red color.

**Me: Done with this chapter. Now Please Review! Bye!**


	22. Author Note

SORRY! X(

I'm sorry readers :.( This is just an authors note but i will replace this with the real Chapter.

So I've been having trouble writing this chapter. I didn't want to write a suckish one so it's taking time. Um... a long while. Sorry.

There's also been a lot of things going on with myself. A lot.

Yea I know, Excuses, excuses. :/ :(

Just a little preview or clue it's mixed with Fighting (obviously) and lots of Magic use, Tranformations, Cursing, other stuff you'll find out once I get the chapter done you'll know. :)

Thank you for reading this and still support me.

Bye.

-MeliRockStarNinja


End file.
